Forever In Your Heart
by BigBlueBeautifulEyes
Summary: Dealshipping Thief King Bakura x Ryou Bakura x Amane Bakura Bakura helps Ryou get his sister back, with a price to pay of course. So then what does the King of Thieves have planned next? rating for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...no matter how much I wish I did...**

* * *

Ryou Bakura allowed the tears to stream down his face as he placed the letter on the grave. He had been doing this for many years now, yet he still cried each time.

"Thank you." Ryou said to his Yami as he stood up and wiped the still streaming tears from his face, only to have them replaced seconds later.

'Who is she?' Bakura asked his hikari.

"My sister." Ryou replied, not taking his eyes off the grave stone. Even when the words on it were blurred by the tears that fell from his face.

'Sister? You mean that kid that died in the accident all that time ago?'

Ryou simply nodded his head. "She would be 17 now."

'You're 17.'

"We were fraternal twins." He explained.

'Twins?' Ryou nodded his head again and faced the grave before respectively bowing.

"Happy Birthday, Amane." He said while trying not to let his voice waver.

"Happy Birthday, Ryou." A female's voice said quietly in the whisper of the wind.

* * *

The annoying alarm chirped in his ear and seemed as though it was never going to cease.

"Fine. I'm getting up." Ryou mumbled as he lazily stretched a hand to press the _'Alarm Off'_ button.

'What was your sister like?' Bakura asked as soon as the alarm had stopped.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Ryou mumbled as he climbed out of the bed. His feet touched lightly onto the soft carpeted ground, then a bit more firmly when he stood.

'I need to know.' The Yami replied simply.

"Fine. She was mischievous, cunning, and got in trouble a lot, but she was also a sweetheart that would do anything for those she cared about." Ryou said as he got dressed in a pair of jeans and a striped shirt with an open dress shirt over it. A bandage tightly hugged around his left arm to cover the deep cut in his arm, but it still held splotches of red blood.

'Who did she care for?'

"Me, my mother, our friend Kisara, and a few other people." Ryou answered as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a kit of stuff by him.

'Your friend, who?' The Yami asked.

"Kisara. She's a really nice girl. You probably wouldn't like her." Ryou said as he unwrapped the bandage around his arm, wincing when the air hit the cut. He set the ruined bandages aside and carefully wiped some medicine onto it before re-wrapping it in a clean bandage.

'She's still alive?'

"You know, not everyone I've known in my life is dead." Ryou replied as he stood and gathered up the dirty bandages.

'I knew her in Egypt.'

"What was she like then?" He inquired as he bundled the bandages and threw them away in a garbage can near him.

'Well, I _would_ say she was different. But I do not know what she's like in this lifetime.'

Ryou sighed. "Explaining it would be impossible. She's so…_unpredictable._" He walked into the kitchen and filled a tea kettle with water and set it on the stove's burner. He lit the stove, then, leaving the water to boil, he walked back into his bedroom to pull on some shoes.

'She was unpredictable in Egypt too.' The thief scowled, sounding as though he was remembering something.

"Really? How so?" Ryou asked he began his search for a pair of clean socks.

'One moment she would be swearing revenge on the Pharaoh that ordered our village to be killed. The next, she would be saying that the Pharaoh "_Isn't such a bad person_", and that we should, "_Give him a chance_",' the thief answered to his hikari.

"Would that really be such a bad thing to do? Just give him a chance?" Ryou asked as he pushed the small stack of shirts on the floor to the side with his foot.

'Of course it would be.' The thief said with an obvious frown in his voice. 'The Pharaoh is evil and doesn't deserve a chance.'

"Everyone deserves a chance." Ryou said as he sat down on his knees to dig through the pile of what he guessed to be clean clothes. Too many nights of waking up to find that he was back in control of himself while exhausted had turned the place into a sty.

'Not the Pharaoh.'

"The Pharaoh was a person." Ryou said as he stood and walked over the drawers and began rummaging through them.

'No he wasn't.' The thief declared as simply as if he was ordering a salad at a restaurant. 'The Pharaoh is an evil soul who deserves to rot in he-'

"Don't use that language around me." Ryou said as he caught the thief before he finished saying the sentence.

'Do _not_ tell me what I can, and cannot say.' The King of Thieves scowled.

"Then kindly watch what you say around me." Ryou declared as he finally found a pair of socks. The thief just gave a small snort of ignorance.

'Fine.' He said dismissively.

Ryou smiled and sat down on the carpeted floor to pull the socks onto his feet. Then he stood and walked back into the kitchen. The tea kettle had an almost inaudible whistle, so he left it on the stove and walked over to the door to pull on his shoes.

As soon as they were on, he walked over to the table he was sitting at to change the bandages and waited for the tea kettle to finish boiling the water. After sitting for a few minutes in the dead silence, the tea kettle began to whistle. He stood and walked over to the small kitchen.

With a small turn of the knob on the stove, he killed the flame and reached up into a cupboard above him. He pulled a glass cup out and placed it on the counter next to the stove at the same time he pushed the tea kettle to a still-cold burner.

A small tired yawn ran through him as he reached to another cupboard and pulled out some tea leaves and dropped them in the cup. He then reached for the tea kettle and poured the boiling water into the cup. He watched as the water dissolved the tea leaves, turning the water a shade of brown.

Leaving the cup of tea to cool off so he didn't burn his tongue, he walked off to his bathroom in search of a hairbrush to tame the messy mop of whiteness on the top of his head. His eyes closed before he walked into the bathroom, half expecting it to be a huge mess when he walked in there. Opening his eyes slowly, he was surprised to see that the bathroom seemed to be the cleanest room in the apartment, aside from the spare rooms.

The most mess there was in the small room, was a towel on the floor, and a toothbrush and hairbrush littering the countertop by the sink. An easy enough search for the item. He grabbed the hairbrush and quickly began running it through his hair. As soon the brush caught on no more tangles, he placed the brush in a drawer. With a quick glance in the mirror, he sighed. The white mane was long, and no matter how many times he brushed it, it always had a messy look to it.

He turned and walked out of the bathroom. Within a few seconds he was back in the kitchen.

"Small apartment." He murmured and then looked down the hallway. It was lined with at least six doors that held bedrooms. And he only used one.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Ryou asked the yami as he turned back into the kitchen and picked up his now cooled cup of tea.

'If you can get the stuff, then there is no doubt about it.' The thief replied.

"I'll go talk to Kisara about it today." Ryou said as he slowly sipped his tea.

* * *

Within a few hours all the laundry in Ryou's bedroom was being washed, and he was walking down the street to the pastry shop. Kisara had said that that was the _only _place she could meet with him this morning. So he agreed to go along with whatever she said. He did, after all, need some stuff from her so he wasn't going to argue with her.

The smells coming from outside of the shop was delectable, but the second he opened the door to the shop the smells hit him in a mouth-watering fragrance, Making it seem that he could almost taste the pastries just from the smell. His eyes wandered around, looking for Kisara while avoiding the sweets on display.

As soon as he found her, he almost jumped for joy as he walked over to where she sat. Her eyes were staring at one of the pastries, but she made no move to go buy it.

"Do you want it?" Ryou asked as he neared her. She jumped slightly when she heard his voice and turned to look at him. Her eyes were a pale blue and her skin was just pale. Her long waist length hair was white with a blued tint and matched nicely with the white shirt and light blue jeans she was wearing.

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm just trying to figure out why they put that one on display." She said with a small chuckle in her voice.

Ryou's eyes fell over to the pastry as he looked at it. It appeared to be a slice of cake, decorated with strawberries and blueberries with frosting and whipped cream. "What's wrong with it?" He questioned as he sat down across from her.

"I made it." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "It used to be a whole cake, and now it's just one slice. So I'm trying to figure out why they kept it there."

"You have a friend that works here. Right?" Ryou asked, trying to think back to when Kisara had dragged him in here the first time, only to drag him back into the kitchen that was decorated with many more cakes and pastries then he could've imagined.

Kisara nodded her head. "She's the one that let me make that cake." Kisara said with a small incline of her head towards the cake slice. Ryou's eyes caught onto some cinnamon rolls that were being brought out. They were all glazed to perfection.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ryou asked, though he knew it was a silly question.

Kisara nodded her head. "I've been here all morning. They let me have some cinnamon rolls. Now what was it you needed from me?" She then asked.

"Oh right." Ryou said pulling his gaze back to the person sitting across from him. "I need some things from Egypt."

"Why would you need things from Egypt?" Kisara asked cautiously asked as she eyed the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"For…something that he promised to do." Ryou answered as he tapped the ring.

"You made a deal with him?" Kisara asked in a disbelieving tone. "Why would you do that? He's going to manipulate you and-"

"I know. I know, Kisara. But he made me an offer that I couldn't bear to refuse." Ryou said as he looked down at the ring around his neck.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Kisara replied as she looked down at her hands.

"I do." Ryou insisted.

"Alright then. What is it you need?"

"Some sand from the Egyptian desert." Ryou replied seriously. Kisara looked up at him for a moment. Before speaking again.

"How much?" She asked.

'Just enough to fill a cloth sack.'

"Enough to fill a cloth sack. Which I need as well. From Egypt." Ryou said choppily as he remembered the item.

Kisara nodded her head. "Okay then. I can get that. Anything else?"

'Egyptian blade.'

"An Egyptian blade."

"I have one of those." Kisara said, looking as though she was in thought.

"You have an Egyptian knife?" Ryou asked with a surprised look.

"I barely had anything in Egypt," she said simply. "I wasn't going to leave anything behind."

'That is all.'

"That would make sense." Ryou said with a simple nod of his head.

"Is that all?" Kisara asked as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Ryou simply nodded his head again.

"Great." Kisara said with a smile. "I'll get it to you in a about a week."

"That soon?" Ryou asked as he eyed her.

Kisara nodded her head. "I probably have it just laying around my house. And if not, I can ask Ishizu to send it to me."

"Alright then. Thank you." Ryou said as he flashed her a smile. His eyes wandered back over to the cinnamon rolls on displays and Kisara laughed.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." She said as she stood up and walked over to the counter. The man smiled at her and said something. The most Ryou could see of her was her hair and glimpses of her hands moving. The man nodded his head and Kisara walked back into the kitchen, emerging minutes later with a box in hand. She walked back over to the table and sat the box down in front of him.

"There you go." She said with a smile as she left her arms on the table behind the box.

"What is it?" Ryou asked as he looked at the small white box in front of him.

"Something for you to eat later." She replied.

Ryou smiled and stood up. "Thank you, Kisara." He said as he turned to leave.

* * *

It had been exactly a week since Ryou had met with Kisara. (There was a small vanilla cake with various sweets and flavors on top of it and cinnamon roll in two separate boxes in the box, just in case you were wondering.) He walked down the stairs of the apartment building and was about to walk out of the building when he noticed the flag up in his mailbox.

He turned towards the box and pulled a key from his pocket. Unlocking the box, he saw a brown box in there. He looked at the box and couldn't find any writing on the it. So he picked it up and walked back up the stairs to his apartment.

'What is it?' The thief asked as Ryou set it down on the table.

"No idea." Ryou replied as he sat down in a chair. He picked up the box and turned it in his hands to see if there was a mark on it that he missed. There wasn't. The box was completely without so much as a little scratch. The most mark was a line of tape to the box closed.

Ryou sighed and stood. He then walked into the kitchen and pulled a knife from a drawer.

'What are you going to do with that?'

"I'm going to open the box." Ryou answered as he walked back to the table and sat down again.

'Continue on.'

Ryou smiled and ran the blade along the tape. The tape cut and he set the knife off to the side. Pulling open the flaps of the box, revealed another box and a note.

_Here you go! It's in another box because knowing you, you probably shook the box around looking for who it was from. The sand would take __**forever**__ to clean up if you spilt it. Trust me._

_I'll want the knife back within a month. You can keep the rest. And try not to get into trouble you can't handle._

_Best of luck!_

_-Kisara_

"She knows me too well." Ryou said with a smile as he read the note. When he finished he put the paper aside and pulled out the small white box. Another white one. He found that it was much similar to the one from the bakery shop and pulled the top open. He pushed the two flaps on the sides away from the middle and revealed a small tan colored sack with a wooden handle protruding from it. As soon as he picked it up, he could immediately tell there was sand in it.

'She hasn't forgotten.' The thief noted.

"What do you mean?"

'She did what would've driven you mad.'

Ryou only tilted his head in confusion.

'The blade would've had to soak in the sand for at least a day. She put the blade in the sand yesterday. So we can do the ritual. Today.'

"I still don't see what she did." Ryou said.

'Look at the sack.' Ryou did. It was small maybe the size of his palm. Possibly a bit bigger.

'Do you see any portion of the blade, at all?' He didn't. There was no seeing of the blade. Just a wooden handle.

'Do you seen any grains of sand in that small box?' He didn't see anything there either.

'She used to do rituals all the time with me. Which means she did the tricky part for you already.' The tricky part being what, exactly? She tied a bag and put a knife inside of it.

'Trust me. You will be grateful for it. Now take the bag and sit on the floor in one of those extra rooms.' Ryou did as he was told, wanting to question it, but didn't.

'Now, with the bag in your hands, concentrate. Try to see me.' The thief commanded. Ryou questioned it for a moment but quickly silenced himself when the thief growled at him. He concentrated and tried to imagine what the thief would look like. But the most he could come up with was messy white hair, brown eyes, and tan skin with a twisted grin on it.

When Ryou opened his eyes again, it seemed almost as if the world had melted away and left him darkness with one person in front of him. Messy white hair, tan skin, and a twisted smile. Brown eyes, the right one holding a scar on it that looked like four swipes of a blade. He was clothed in only a red robe, with black shorts and white shoes. And he too, wore the Millennium Ring.

"_Very good._" The person said.

"Wh-where are we?" Ryou stammered. "And who are y-you?"

"_Call me Bakura. Now are you ready?_" Ryou gave a simple nod of his head and placed the sack into Bakura's hand when held it out. He pulled the knife from the sack, revealing it to be almost six inches long. Which was _much_ bigger than the sack was.

Next, he opened the sack and dumped the sand in a pile in front of both of them. Bakura took the blade's tip and placed it to the underside of Ryou's wrist.

"_I promise to raise Amane Bakura under certain conditions." _ He stated and pressed the cold blade into the flesh, then pulled it away. Both watched as blood slowly beaded from the small cut and Bakura moved the hand so the blood dripped onto the small pile of sand. Then he placed the blade onto his own wrist.

"_State your promise."_ The man said. And Ryou obeyed.

"I promise to allow you to raise my sister with the condition that so long as she is alive and healthy, you will be too." He said, surprisingly without his voice shaking.

Bakura pressed the blade into his own flesh and allowed the blood to bead out and fall onto the pile of sand. It glowed blue for a moment before Bakura smiled and gathered the sand up and put it back into the sack.

"_You have an hour to pour this over her grave. Then you can only wait._" The man said and melted away with the darkness. Leaving Ryou in the white apartment room again. His eyes wandered to his wrist, that was still bleeding. With one hand he grabbed the sack of sand, and with the other, he covered the cut.

Quickly standing, he ran for the kitchen. Stopping for literally thirty seconds to slap a bandage over the bleeding flesh before dashing out the door.

He made the half hour trip in ten minutes. Not even stopping to take a breath, he went to her grave. Then he stopped. He read the grave stone.

_Here lies, __**Amane Bakura**_

_Daughter, sister_

_Died at age of seven._

That was all that was on the grave. Nothing about dates. Just That. That had always made him mad. Even on his parent's graves, there were dates. But not on his sisters. He sighed and looked in the small sack for a moment before turning it over and sprinkling it on the ground she was buried in.

"Is that all I do?" Ryou asked as he watched the sand sink into the ground like it was a normal thing.

'No. Now, you wait.'

And so he did.

* * *

The ritual had happened almost a year ago. And Amane still wasn't back.

Ryou had spent every day in wait, and the most that Bakura had said to him, was 'Keep waiting.' That was all he said. He never said when she'd come. But she was going to come.

It was on that day Ryou was just sitting on the couch in his apartment. Tomorrow was Easter. It would be his eleventh one without his sister. The phone in the kitchen rang and he wearily got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Ryou Bakura?"_ A male voice spoke.

"Yes. Whom am I speaking to?"

"_That's not important. Can you come down to the train station today at two?_"

"Sure I can."

"_Thank you very much. Have a nice day._"

Like that was possible. His sister wasn't back, and tomorrow was Easter. And on top of that, there was no school to distract him today.

"When will she come?" Ryou asked again, as he had every day for months.

'Sooner than you think.' The thief answered. Typical reply. That was what he always said.

Ryou walked back into the living room and curled up in the corner of the couch, like he had seen Kisara do many times before. After a while he had drifted off to sleep, waking a few hours later to find that it was almost two.

He sighed and stretched his tired limbs as she stood and walked out the apartment door.

* * *

By 1:55 Ryou was standing in the train station. Since that day, he had a habit of showing up early. It was easier than showing up later and having someone mad at him. It seemed that a train conductor had the same idea as the 2:00 train pulled in three minutes early.

The passenger's began unloading from the train, each person getting lost in the busy station. And just for the heck of it, Ryou watched as each person filed out. A small smile crossed his face as almost every person had the same reaction when they stepped off the train. Then another train came.

And another. And another. And _another_. For three hours. By five' o'clock, Ryou was sitting on one of the benches in the station. The most someone spoke to him was a woman asking if he was waiting for someone. The most he could do was nod his head. Because, truth be told, he didn't know why he was there. The 5:30 train was just pulling in and everyone filed off with the same expressions as every other passenger that had left a train.

Except for one.

The one looked like she was waiting for someone. She wore a light blue shirt that was cut very widely in the neck, making both sleeves hang off her shoulders. Showing off her black bra straps. The sleeve on her right arm went to her mid-bicep, while the one on the left stretched down to starting at her mid-bicep and ending mid-forearm.

Her right hand had a fishnet glove on it that went all the way down to her elbow, and her left had what looked to be a black and white striped sock with holes cut in it for her fingers to go through. It stretched up to what he could only guess to be her elbow. She also wore a blue miniskirt that was, indeed, mini. Had it not been for the gray tinted leggings she was also wearing you could've seen right up it.

Her feet were covered in black flat boots that hiked all the way up to her mid shin, where the leggings stopped. Around her neck was a single golden heart, strung on piece of black string.

'Who do you think that is?' He asked the yami. But no reply came. Which was odd. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and walked towards her. Seeing as he got closer, that she had messy white hair. Much similar to his, but longer. And her eyes were as green as emeralds.

"Amane?" Ryou asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Ryou?" She asked as she turned towards him. The second she saw him, she ran towards him, wrapping him a hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Ryou said with tears spilling down his face as he returned the embrace.

"I never thought I'd see _anything_ again." Amane said as she let go of her brother and pushed his hair away from his ears. Then she closely inspected his face. The tears had left trails on his face that crusted up. She ran her thumb along the trails until they disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked as he barely stopped her from lifting his shirt.

"Checking to make sure you didn't go all rebellious on me while I was gone." She said with a smile as she sat on his foot and hugged his leg. "You're good to go."

"Good. Well, in that case, will you please stand up?" Amane smiled at him as she stood and pushed hair away from her face. Her height almost matched his, give or take an inch or two.

"It's good to finally see you again." She said as she hugged him again.

"Good to see you as well." He said and returned the embrace once more.

"You seem quieter." She observed when she pulled away from the hug and began looking through his hair.

"That's because you were gone." He said as he pulled his head away from her hands.

"But now I'm back!" She said with a huge smile.

"Yes you are." Ryou said with a gentle smile.

"What about Kisara? Did she go rebel?" Amane asked in sudden realization with a small gasp.

"No, she's the same as always."

"Did her hair grow again? Has she gotten it cut at all?" Amane's questions about her friend ran out of her mouth at a surprisingly fast speed, making Ryou laugh.

"You can ask her when you go see her tomorrow." He said with a smile. Amane just smiled at him.

* * *

Once the two had gotten to Ryou's apartment, Amane claimed one of the spare bedrooms, and painted all the bedroom doors/inside the room various colors. Ryou's door was now brown, the one next door to Amane's still-white one was light blue, and the one across the hall from that was red. The remaining two were painted bright orange, and soft green.

Despite Ryou's protest's saying that she wasn't supposed to paint the walls or doors in the apartment, she did anyways. Of course. By mid-night, Amane was in bed, and paint supplies were strewn everywhere. Ryou eventually went to bed at around one in the morning.

When he awoke a few hours later at eight, a smile crossed his face as he remembered what had happened the day before. He had gotten his sister back. Which meant one thing.

For the first time in ten years, Amane was finally home for Easter.

* * *

A/N: I will add more to this because the title's "_Forever In Your __Heart_ " for a reason. But that might not be for a while. I guess if people actually read it then I'll update it as frequently as I do with my other fic (but that's not very often...I even forgot that I was the one writing the other fic for a while...) Anyways, thanks for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I wish I did**

* * *

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized again. "I really didn't mean to."

"You know we can't have you doing things like that here, Bakura!"

"I know….I'm sorry."

A loud sigh fell from the manager's lips. Amane had been doing specifically what the guidelines told her _not_ to do. She painted the walls in more then just her apartment. She dropped random objects from the roof and ended up hitting some people in the head, then laughed. She _also_ thought it'd be funny to replace one person's wardrobe with a random person's that lived in a different building. And she was right. It was hilarious.

"Vandalism, breaking and entering," he shook his head. "Causing injury, making trouble, Bakura the list just goes on and on. Don't let me catch you doing anything of the sort again."

"Got it." Just don't let him catch her. Which basically said she could continue to do things of the sort. If she didn't get caught.

"Go on," the manager shooed her out of his office.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to sneak around some more. Simple. She skipped merrily back to her apartment, a plan already beginning to form in her mind as a smirk grew wider and wider on her face.

"Bakura! Put it down! You can't throw that!" Ryou shouted from inside the apartment.

"Oh? Just watch me!" The Thief replied like the smart ass he was.

"Just put it down." Amane said calmly as she walked into the room, not even seeing what it was he was holding.

"Amane!" Ryou squeaked in fear as he ran to his twin.

The white haired female took that time to take in what was going on. The "Thief King", or so he called himself, was standing on the kitchen table with his bare feet planted firmly. In his hand, he held Ryou's oh-so-special box of figurines for his game he made.

"Bakura," she said with a small smile. "Set the box down."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll tackle you and wrestle it from your hands." Amane said simply.

"That's a threat?"

"Nope. It's a promise."

"You don't scare me," he said without his voice wavering in the slightest.

"Yet."

Amane had been with the two for a few months now and gotten in plenty of trouble since then. More the half the time of it being with her fighting with the man that had the scar over his eye. But because he was so 'intimidating' to look at, Amane always got the trouble. Though she was never kicked out because of her innocent look that almost always graced her face.

With a small growl the older Bakura set the box down halfway, only to hurl it at the wall. Being the person she was, Amane caught the box and handed it to her brother before running at the Thief and tackling him down on the table. Within only a few seconds, the two were rolled onto the floor with Amane swinging a punch at the Thief's face while the Thief was aiming to knee her in the gut.

Rolling so the girl was under him he swung a punch to find his fist connecting with, none other than, the floor.

"Great, I'll get blamed for that." Amane grumbled from where she now sat on the couch as the Thief punched almost straight through the floor.

"You guys are going to bruise." Ryou declared as he walked off towards the hallway to the right of the apartment, where all his game rooms were.

"I didn't bruise yesterday." Amane said proudly as she rubbed a spot on her arm that had gotten kneed.

"Lucky you," the Thief murmured as he rubbed what would, or may not be a black eye.

"Don't pick a fight if you can't handle the pain," the female declared with a smirk before she walked off to her room. The only one in the apartment with an unpainted door. Amane had painted Bakura's door red, Ryou's door brown, the door across from Bakura's light blue, the door across from that one diagonally orange, and one across from the orange was a light green.

The girl had to blink a few times when she walked into the room itself. It was _blindingly_ white. Which was terrible when she woke up in the morning. It hurt her eyes to the point she couldn't see until she walked into the living room that had some odd, cool looking shade of dark, but light green wall paper and brown baseboards.

Walking over to the bed, which was also white, she sat down before clicking on the stereo that was sitting in the corner. She was greeted by the beginning of one of her favorite songs. So naturally she sung along with it. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. She normally didn't go for music like that. But that band intrigued her.

When the song had ended, a random word sprang into Amane's mind. Which caused her to spring to her feet and run to her brother.

"Ryou!" She practically shouted as she burst into one of the game rooms.

"Yes?" The shy boy asked, not looking up from whatever he was working on.

"What does 'charismatically' mean?"

"To do something in a charismatic matter." He answered simply.

"What does charismatic mean?"

"Compelling, alluring, captivating, things along those lines."

"Thank you," she said with a smile before walking out of the room. Now she had nothing to do. Which left her with one option. She quickly walked into the small kitchen of the apartment and grabbed a few water bottles that were kept in the pantry before leaving the apartment and climbing to the roof of the building.

If she was going to get in trouble, it may as well be for something she actually did.

Amane quickly untwisted the cap of one of the water bottles and looked down over the ledge of the building. Lot's of people were walking by. So, ever so carefully, she tilted the bottle and watched as a glop of water fell through the air and landed on someone's head.

"What the _hell_ was that!" Some random girl's voice screamed. From the sound of it, it was some rich girl that thought everything was hers in the world. Amane tipped the bottle again and another glop of water rained down. Hitting the girl again. And a few bystanders in the process.

"_Classic reaction,"_ Amane thought with a giggle as she did it for a third time. When she looked at the girl, she couldn't help but to laugh. A fluffy white jacket was now dripping with water. As was her face. Raccoon eyes to the extreme showed to be running down her face.

"It was her fault for standing there." Amane told herself as she took the caps off the other water bottles and dumped them fully down the building, dropping the bottles when they were empty. A smirk crossed her face when she heard multiple screams and shouts of "ow!" when the water bottles landed.

Feeling satisfied with herself, the girl made her way back to the apartment she lived in. Her moment was short lived to say the least.

"You." The manager said when she walked in the door. Had she already been ratted out?

"Yes?" Amane asked, putting on her best innocent look.

"The floor? What happened?"

"Bakura punched it," she said simply before half walking and half running into her bedroom.

* * *

Paint. That's what the walls needed. Color. Not white. It was _killing_ her eyes! Her beautiful, beautiful, emerald green eyes.

So she grabbed a bucket of paint that she had stashed in her closet and got to work finding a paint brush. Luckily, she came upon a brand new one. Just sitting there. The bristles pure black and the handle not splotched in any paint whatsoever.

That all changed when she dipped the black bristles into the bucket of paint. Or, rather not. Within a few hours, there were stripes of black painted on her walls with the white still there. But every stripe was the _exact_ same size. And the _exact_ same distance apart.

Hooray for perfectness!

Her ceiling was painted all black except for the silver twinkles that blinked at her. Meant to be the stars. And they would be. Just as soon as night came, they would come to life. It was a trick the Thief had taught to her. And it was pretty amazing.

Only when she looked out her window she saw the pink encrusted sky. All the clouds near the sun held a pink tint as the sky around the sun itself held shades of pink, orange, and yellow. "I'm gonna paint that," she decided as she took the Dixon camera from it's resting place in the case on her nightstand. With ease, she snapped a few photos of it. Then she watched it until the sun was no longer in sight. Then placed the camera back in it's bed in the case.

* * *

After a hectic dinner and another wrestling war with Bakura, Amane decided it was time for bed. When she walked into her room, she was greeted by the twinkling of some stars on her ceiling. It. Was. Awesome.

"Oh, you really did it?" The Thief asked, peeking in her door.

Amane nodded.

"You did good. It looks like it worked."

Amane nodded again.

She sat for quite some time just staring at the stars over her head before eventually deciding to change into some night clothes and going to sleep. Tomorrow, she would wake up with a bruise gracing the side of her abdomen. She just knew it.

The last sight she was greeted with was the twinkle of a star before she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I'm sorry it took forever to update this. I've just been going through some things and having to deal with my retarded laptop (I swear it hates me) but I'm writing two other fics aside from this one. And I've had another one in my head, but I don't want to have to deal with four fanfics. I want to try to update at least once a month. If not, more. So, yeah. Oh, and I'm sorry the writing sucks. I was writing the paint scene, and then I remembered a paint scene I wrote last year and I've recently discovered that I _suck_ at writing. So, I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry it's so short. My laptop started freaking out on me. So, This was all I could write. Pitiful and lame excuse. I know. Oh well. Review, and I'll write more. I promise ^_^


End file.
